The White Angels
by riptidedauntlessgryffindor
Summary: Bianca di Angelo-dead no more. She has emerged and is running wild with her army of skeletons called the White Angels. The gods have to create a superhuman protector to help the world. Set after the Blood of Olympus. Co-written by SOS and LMM (a fanboy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Me (SOS) and my friend LMM (a fanboy from school) are co-writing this story. We'll try to write as much as we can, so you don't get bored.**

**-SOS**

**Chapter 1: The Problems**

There was a hand. A hand crawling out from the grave. The grave of Bianca di Angelo. She had been dead for over a year. More than that, in fact. But here she was, escaping.

No one was watching. The only one to see the process of Bianca's emergence was an owl. This owl, as it happens, was a sacred animal of Athena. Naturally, he flew to her and reported all the details.

She didn't arrive as a zombie, nor a vampire. She did, however, have to endure the long procedure of climbing out of the grave. But she finally got out, and looked just like her previous body.

How she did it, no one knew. There were rumors that since she was a daughter of Hades, she could manipulate the Fates and come back to life. There were rumors that she cheated her way out of the Underworld. There were many other rumors, too, but they were not important.

The owl saw it all. He said that when she came out, she did horrendous things. No one believed this, but the owl insisted. He told Athena that Bianca raised even more of the dead. A team, crowd, a mob of skeletons. These weren't just normal skeletons, though. These could walk, talk, and fly. Because of this, the owl was horrified at what he heard next. Bianca spoke to her army of skeletons.

She smiled twistedly, laughing creepily as she did so. Or so the owl said. She opened her mouth, and when she began to talk, her voice was as eerie as a deserted ghost town.

"You and me, we'll be free. Help me live, you'll get a gift. You are to be my military. We shall write our own story. You are to be my White Angels."

The owl was never seen after he reported to Athena. People thought the White Angels had gotten him. Athena never noticed. She was too busy assessing the situation.

First, at Camp Half-Blood, a new prophecy had been issued. It was just a prophecy, but many people, including Chiron, were terrified. And the camp had quite a batch of strong warriors, the powerful type who didn't get scared very easily. They were all frightened, too. It was chaos.

Now, Athena hadn't heard the prophecy yet. But if it could intimidate Chiron, it must have been pretty bad. She did, however, have an appointment at 14.45 with Rachel at camp. She really needed to hear the prophecy.

Another crisis was the White Angels and Bianca. They had disappeared off the radar ever since the owl had witnessed their creation. But Athena knew they were still out there somewhere, just waiting for something to happen.

Bianca had been a pretty powerful demigod when she was smaller and alive. Who knew how powerful she was now? Certainly powerful enough to come back from the dead. Athena knew for sure that the White Angels were a humongous threat.

A third danger had occurred in Italy, just a few miles north of Rome. There was a group of people calling themselves the Angelos di Bianco. Athena, being the goddess of wisdom and therefore being smart enough to use Google translate, figured out that it meant the White Angels in Italian.

So there were White Angels running loose in Italy-luckily, the Roman gods would have to take care of that. Even though they were not doing anything, the White Angels could attack at any moment. Everyone had to be ready and on their toes.

Athena stood up from her desk. What civilization needed was a weapon, a man that would only do good, someone who could never be under the control of Bianca. A protector.

Athena decided something at that moment: she and the other gods would create the helper to save the world. And his name would be Liam, the protector.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. We hope you like the story!**

**Liam POV:**

I awoke on a beach totally mesmerized. The water stroked against my feet cooling my skin. White drizzles of snow fell from the sky. Where was I?

I looked up at the rolling hills behind me. I could make out a city beside a small camp, but why would there be a city right next to a camp? it made no sense, but I guess it made more sense then how I got there.

All I could remember was a woman. She was beautiful and tall. She wore a simple white toga and a Greek helmet. She said one word to me; it was raspy, but I could finally make it out. "Remember."

I didn't understand why she said it... I really couldn't remember anything, but I didn't even think there was anything before.

I felt stupid just sitting their, mouth open, head down staring at the rough sand, when I realized three people... well one looked a lot like a horse, but I think I was just dreaming. On the right stood a girl with blond hair she looked a lot like me except she was a lot older. Next to her stood a boy with raven black hair and a swimmer-like body. I guessed that they were probably boyfriend and girlfriend from the way they held hands. Then it looked like a whole school of kids all wearing orange pushed around behind them trying to get a look at me.

And then one, a little girl said something that bothered me, "Um... Why does he have white hair?"

I looked in the water and saw what she was so confused about... and then there was darkness**.**

When I came to, the girl with blond hair was trying to spoon-feed me some sort of pudding that tasted really good. "You drool in your sleep," she announced when she saw that I was awake. Then she left the room.

I wiped my mouth self-consciously. That girl was not very nice. Though she looked older than me, I was sure i was more powerful than her.

How old was I? Around fourteen, I guessed, looking at myself in the mirror on the wall. I was wearing tan pants and a light blue shirt. There was writing on the back of the shirt.

Maybe it was my name! It would be nice to know my name. Then I remembered: it was Liam. Liam the protector, the guardian, the warrior. That was me.

An older-looking boy entered the room. He was the one from before, the one that everyone looked to for leadership. I was more powerful than him, too.

He spoke gently to me, and I already liked him better than the girl. "Do you know your name?" he asked. "Oh yeah, I'm Percy Jackson," he added. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp what now?" I wondered it this was some sort of sick joke. "I'm Liam, the protector."

"Really? That's nice." Percy looked distracted. "Well, this is Camp Half-Blood, where everyone's a protector. Your godly parent, or grandparent, will claim you soon. I hope."

"Wait...hold up. Is there a goddess who looks like this?" I described the woman i had remembered.

"Yes, that's Athen. But that still doesn't explain the snow, or the moon on your shirt." Percy, as I would soon learn, was often confused.

"Oh, that was a moon!" I realized with a grin. "I thought it was writing. Oops, I guess not."

"How about we introduce you to Chiron, and then we'll go to the campfire, okay?" Percy asked in a caring voice. It felt like I had an older brother as he led me out the door of what I supposed was the hospital or infirmary.

We walked along the porch to another building, where two men were sitting outside and talking to each other on the porch. One, who was in a wheelchair, smiled at me, and Percy waved to him.

"He's the one. He must be," Percy said to the the men. The one in the wheelchair nodded and introduced himself.

"I am Chiron, activities coordinator for camp. And you are?"

"I am Liam the protector, at your service, sir."

Chiron turned to Percy and repeated the mysterious phrase. "He's the one."


End file.
